Her Past
by snowbunny0405
Summary: Eve Bathwell dissapeared two years ago. Now with new clues, Elle goes out on her own to find her sister, thinking Sly Cooper is the one who kidnapped her sister.


A/N: I'm Snow. I have had an inspiration from my dark shady past that has been covered up by my sisters and brother. I've been hurt in to many ways. This story is based of one of my many hurts. My cousin, Sara, i.e. she's safe now, we found her, was kidnapped, which is one of the many reasons am updating this week. This story will be co-written by Lily and me. I have written this chapter. For now Her Past will be focused four people Elle Bathwell, Sly Cooper, Bentley Turtle, and Murray Hippo. And it will before the events of Sly Two Bands of Thieves. Let me explain. Elle is a young wolfess, who was originally created by my sister Lily and me, when our friend Elle Akin died of Leukemia in early April 2001. She was a computer genius who could out shine any of us. The computer that I type on right now was the last computer ever built by Elle. Though it took me forever to make it run, it now works beautifully. For Elle Azalea Akin 1981-2001 Your memory lives on in whoever you worked with.

Right after the events Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus

"Night Elle," she yawned. "Night Eve," the other wolf yawned as well. Eve walked into her room and locked her door. Then she crawled into the silk sheets of her bed. "Are you sure this is Elle's room?" a timid voice said. This caught Eve attention. She was instantly awake again. The windows flung open and Eve screamed. Soon Eve was out cold as the giant machine and a bird grabbed her.

I had heard a noise, coming from Eve's room. When I got to the door I realized that she locks the doors. Everest had heard the noise too and kicked the door down, but by the time we got in all that was left was silk sheets fluting in the wind.

Two Years Later

"It's been two years since Eve disappeared and I still can't figure out who would want her and why. Eve wasn't brilliant, cunning, or strong. And she was probably the only one out of the three siblings, not including myself, which cannot do something. Ethan was the cunning and daring one, Everest was the strong and brawny one, and I was the brilliant one. My siblings and I were left out on the streets of Paris to die in the winter of 1989. We have grown up on the streets with nothing to rely on but ourselves. Who would want Eve?" I ferociously said into the input of my ear piece. The computer cried out telling me that it had gotten the data. I turned my chair to get to my laptop, but when I did, I spun my chair so fast I hit the breaker. Soon I was sitting in a pitch black room. And the worst part was all my data was lost. I cursed silently under my breath and hit the backup switch. The little light above the plastic "on" button flickered a bright green, and the screen sitting up top the dirty, wooden desk sprung to life. A sky blue screen finally appeared, along with my name in large, white font, positioned somewhere in the center. I entered my password. Password verified, the computer basically told me, as it gave me access to my files and to what was lost. "Elle, you have a long night ahead of you," I paused, to look down at my cup, empty, "Oh, I'm gonna need some coffee."

When I had gotten my drink I sat back down in my old leather swivel and adjusted the laptop's screen, only to find an email unopened, undated, and without a sender. Who ever sent me this knew the way of hacking and manipulating computers and their skills surpassed my own. The computer chirped not to open, but I knew better. This might help me find Eve. I clicked the multicolored insect and after many whistles and beeps it connected me to the World Wide Web. The Ethernet connection was very slow which in that case I made a mental note to get a Cisco Systems Linksys, wireless connection. Yet again I had more passwords to put in. When the system verified my password and gave me access to the emails. At once I opened the email. It read, I might not be very big, but you'll never find me, the cops have tried and failed, I hide in the unreachable. There was only one person I knew that fit that description and that would be the infamous thief, Sly Cooper.

When I told my brother's I was going out, Everest handed me a gun. "But I don't need a gun," I said while forcing the pistol back into his hand. "Elle," his stern voice commanded, "I don't want you to end off like Eve." He reached for my laptop bag and forced the gun into the small cramped bag. I had a murderous glare on my face and Ethan knew it. As his first reaction he pulled me back away from his twin and with his swift reflexes he tossed me into a chair. "Let me go Ethan! Let me go right now Damn it!" I was furious, I hate guns. And they want me to carry one? "Elle, this is for your own good. You need to carry that gun. There are sick people in this world," Ethan said quietly. And this coming from a thief it really bugs me in all. I grumbled a few unintelligible words and grabbed the gun out of my bad and holstered it to my hip. Everest stopped me once more, tackling and pinning me to the ground. He handed me a sleek razor phone and got up and grumbled, "If you need me I'm speed dial two." With that I raced out the door. I really love my brothers, but they have been over protective of me ever since Eve.

The cool Paris air blew on my snowy, white fur when I was walking down a boulevard. The quite air made me uneasy, but I had to push on, for Eve. I saw a dim light coming up; it got brighter, and brighter, I just stood there watching the light get brighter and then dimmer. Suddenly I heard a crash and my thief's sense went mad. I jumped on to the building nearest to me and pulled out binoculars. I zoomed in on a shadowy figure, if I was correct, that was none other than Sly Cooper. The silver pistol was now out of its holster and in my hands. I was admiring the sleek figure of the object while I was waiting on Cooper to make a move. I my temper was rising slowly and soon my sister would be with me and that raccoon would be dead. He had moved! The time has come! I will make sure that raccoon regrets the day he was born. When I jumped on to the next building I screamed, "COOPER!" Carmelita Fox's Patented Cooper Call. He stopped dead in his tracks and leaned on his cane. "So Carmelita, where's your partner, Inspector Davis?" I muttered a few choice words, "I'm not Carmelita, damn it! But you should run you dirty good for nothing ass sucking, raccoon!" I gave into my anger and showed no mercy. I fired the silver gun and ran after him. I jumped to greater heights that would impress Ethan and Everest. Soon I had him cornered. "You're mad!" "That may be," the hate and despise me said, "But at least I didn't kidnap an innocent girl! Now where is Eve!" Just then his pals ran up behind me. "Who's Eve? And who are you!" he cried out. "I'm E.B. and Eve is my sister! The girl you took! Now tell me where she is or your pals get it," I cried while raising the silver gun to them. They shook in my fury. "I don't have her," Sly said weakly. "LIAR!" I yelled. I pulled the trigger. The sliver bullet spun out of the barrel and hit the roof paneling. The little turtle looked relived and the hippo was still shaking. Soon All my energy was drained from that one little epidemic and soon I found myself falling. The little turtle caught me and he started blushing madly. I heard them speak before I went out cold. "We should bring her with us Bentley. It would be safe for her to be out here all on her own."

I was typing on my laptop furiously trying and racking my brain in the process of finding Eve. All I could find of the internet were three weddings and a funeral. But then I came across an article about a kidnapping. It was in the same form of Eve's. But the officer that was put on the job was not Commander Whelk; it was a German Sheppard by the name of Inspector Matthew Davis. Now where had I heard his name before? Daniel Davis was an actor, couldn't be related to him thou, he never wed. Jon Davis was a distant family member, no his kids were all girls. Tyler Davis was a German Sheppard who had two sons but what were there names…Daniel and Matthew! Just then the small turtle walked into the room. I shut my laptop quickly. He said to me, "Don't do that. After all we geniuses have to stick together." I smiled at him even though I knew what he had done. "I'm sorry I almost killed you last night. I'm Elle, by the way," I said softly. He gave me an very odd look, "I thought last night you said your name was E.B.?" I sighed and opened my laptop and said, "If you had dug a little deeper you would have realized that my name is Elle Bathwell." He mouthed an 'oh' and said, "Wait, Bathwell, E.B.? The E.B. gang?" I know that sort of sounded like fragments to you but to me it sounded like questions and answers within itself. I had to laugh at him. Wait! I laughed? I haven't done that in years.

A/N: The end wasn't very dark. I at least hope you review my story.


End file.
